


Ein Wald aus Weihnachtsbäumen

by Jessica_Graves



Series: Fantastic Beasts Adventskalender 2019 [11]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, First Kiss, First Meetings, Good Original Percival Graves, Happy Credence Barebone, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: Credence nimmt einen Nebenjob beim Weihnachtsbaum-Verkauf an, um sein Studium finanzieren zu können. Während seine Kollegen freundlich und entgegenkommend sind, glänzt der Chef mit grummeliger Ignoranz ... bis zu jenem Weihnachtsabend, an dem Credence lernt, dass hinter der kalten Fassade ein weiches Herz liegt.
Relationships: Credence Barebone & Original Percival Graves, Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves
Series: Fantastic Beasts Adventskalender 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558429
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Ein Wald aus Weihnachtsbäumen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi zusammen :)  
> Dieses ist der Beitrag für den 15. Dezember für meinen Fantastic Beasts Adventskalender 2019. 
> 
> Dieses Mal ein wenig Fluff zur Feier des dritten Advents ;) Ich persönlich finde diesen OS einen der gelungendsten, auch, wenn es eine AU ist. Viel Spaß beim Lesen ;)
> 
> Prompt: Eine Arbeit finden, Glühwein, ein romantisches Experiment  
> Setting: Alternate Universe - Credence und Percival kennen sich nicht. Credence ist vor kurzem aus seiner Pflegefamilie ausgezogen und studiert.  
> Stimmung: Romantisch
> 
> *********************************

Credence war nervös, als er vor dem Eingang stehenblieb und hinein lugte. Es wimmelte von Bäumen und er konnte niemanden sehen, der ihm weiterhelfen konnte. Vielleicht sollte er wieder gehen und es bei den Weihnachtselfen des Weihnachtsmanns versuchen. Das hatte doch eigentlich auch ganz vielversprechend ausgesehen...  
“Ein Weihnachtsbaum für Sie?”, fragte hinter ihm eine tiefe Stimme, die ihn so erschreckte, dass er einen Satz machte. Er sprang eilig herum und sah sich einem Mann gegenüber, der groß und breitschultrig war und dessen dichte Augenbrauen ihm eine strenge, grummelige Aura gaben.  
Credence schüttelte peinlich berührt den Kopf. “Nein”, murmelte er und wich dem wachen Blick des Mannes aus, “Ich... ich bin hier wegen des Aushilfsjobs.”  
“Die Zeitungsannonce, richtig?”, fragte der Fremde.  
Credence nickte. “Ja”, sagte er nervös.  
Sein Gegenüber hielt ihm die Hand hin. “Percival Graves”, stellte er sich vor und als Credence die Hand ergriff, wurde sie so kräftig gedrückt, dass seine Knöchel knackten. “Schon Erfahrung im Weihnachtsbaum-Verkauf gesammelt?”, fragte Mr. Graves geschäftig und ließ seine Hand los.  
Credence schüttelte den Kopf und bewegte unauffällig die Finger, um das leichte Ziehen zu vertreiben. “Nein”, murmelte er.  
Sein Gegenüber verschränkte die Arme vor der breiten Brust. “Sonst eine nennenswerte Erfahrung im Verkauf?”, hakte er nach und hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, als halte er das für unwahrscheinlich.  
“Ich... Ich habe in der Kirche ausgeholfen”, sagte Credence eilig, weil er fürchtete, dass der Mann ihn direkt ablehnte, wenn er unentwegt verneinte. “Flyer verteilt und Leute auf der Straße angesprochen. Und ich habe mich um die Waisenkinder gekümmert.”  
“Also zumindest schon mal Erfahrung im Umgang mit Menschen verschiedener Hintergründe”, stellte Mr. Graves fest.  
Credence nickte.  
“Wie flexibel bist du?”, fragte Mr. Graves weiter, “Zeitlich, meine ich.”  
“Sehr flexibel”, beteuerte Credence hastig, “Mein Studium hat gerade erst angefangen und im ersten Semester scheinen sie uns noch schonen zu wollen. Ich kann jederzeit hier sein.”  
“Vormittags, mittags, abends, bis spät in die Nacht hinein?”, hakte Mr. Graves nach, als wollte er sichergehen.  
Credence nickte erneut. “Das bekomme ich geregelt.”  
“An den Wochenenden? Sonntage?”, fragte Mr. Graves. Credence fühlte sich wie in einem Verhör.  
Tapfer antwortete er: “Kein Problem.”  
“Weihnachten?”, wollte der Mann wissen und seine Augen verengten sich leicht, als wäre er skeptisch.  
“Wann immer Sie mich brauchen, Mr. Graves”, antwortete Credence mit aller Inbrunst, die er aufbringen konnte. Er brauchte diesen Job. Er brauchte das Geld. Und das hier würde ihm besser gefallen, als als Weihnachtself durch die Massen zu hüpfen. Viel zu hektisch.  
Mr. Graves schwieg einen Moment und presste den Kiefer aufeinander und Credence war sich nicht sicher, ob er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte. Wie hatte er sich angestellt in diesem plötzlichen Bewerbungsgespräch?  
Dann, als schien er einen Entschluss gefasst zu haben, nickte Mr. Graves. “Also gut”, sagte er, “Der Stundensatz beträgt 12 Euro. Du wirst morgen Nachmittag anfangen, um vierzehn Uhr. Sei pünktlich. Und bring eine Kopie deines Personalausweises mit.”  
Credence starrte sein Gegenüber an und es brauchte eine Weile, bis er verstand, was das bedeutete. Als endlich zu ihm durchsickerte, dass er den Job hatte, breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. “Natürlich, Sir”, sagte er überschwänglich, “Vielen Dank, Mr. Graves, Sir. Sie werden es nicht bereuen, Sir.”  
“Wir werden sehen”, brummte Mr. Graves und es klang wie eine Warnung. Sie war unnötig. Credence erkannte eine Chance, wenn ihm eine geboten wurde. Er würde sich anstrengend, damit Mr. Graves keinen Grund hatte, seine Entscheidung anzuzweifeln.  
Mit beinahe federndem Schritt verließ Credence den Weihnachtsbaummarkt.

Als er am nächsten Tag zur vereinbarten Zeit zurück kam, traf er, statt auf Mr. Graves, auf einen anderen jungen Mann mit Sommersprossen und rotem Haar, der weitaus gesprächiger und freundlicher wirkte als sein neuer Boss. “Newt Scamander”, stellte sich der junge Mann breit grinsend vor, “Komm, Mr. Graves sagte, ich soll dir ein paar Dinge zeigen.”  
Und er griff ihn am Arm, zog ihn über das Gelände, das von Tannenbäumen so dicht besiedelt war, dass man dazwischen kaum Platz hatte, und weiter nach hinten, zu der kleinen Blockhütte, in der sich das Büro, eine winzige Küche und eine Angestelltentoilette befanden. Es war ein besseres Dixi-Klo und die Hütte vielmehr ein schön dekorierter Container, aber Credence beklagte sich nicht. Er war glücklich.  
Newt erklärte ihm die Unterschiede der verschiedenen Nadelbäume, die sie anboten und gab ihm dann eine kleine Einführung in Verkaufsgespräche.  
Er war recht erfolgreich und Credence nutzte jede Gelegenheit, um sich etwas von ihm abzusehen. Newt hatte diesen natürlichen Charme, der weder besonders angestrengt noch aufgesetzt wirkte. Er war zurückhaltend freundlich und die Kunden sprangen direkt darauf an. Credence vermutete, dass er durch dieses unaufdringliche Verhalten authentischer wirkte und sie weniger das Gefühl hatten, dass er ihnen etwas andrehen wollte. Und Credence, der schon befürchtet hatte, dass seine menschenscheue Art ihm bei dieser Art von Job hinderlich sein konnte, bemerkte nun erleichtert, dass ihm das nicht im Weg stehen musste.  
Mr. Graves bekam er in den nächsten Wochen selten zu Gesicht. Meist waren Newt oder eine andere Aushilfe da, eine Studentin namens Tina, die sich für Newt sehr zu interessieren schien.  
Während Credence Newt und auch Tina mehr und mehr kennen lernte und die Arbeit mit ihnen sehr genoss, hielt Mr. Graves sich oft bedeckt, saß in seinem Büro, um irgendwelche Zahlen durchzugehen und ließ sich selten blicken. Er war ein wandelndes Mysterium, sprach wenig, und wenn, dann sehr sachlich. Über ihn war auch bei den anderen beiden kaum etwas bekannt. Credence verstand nicht, warum, aber aus irgendeinem Grund machte es Mr. Graves in seinen Augen noch interessanter.  
Der Mann hielt sich dermaßen bedeckt, dass Credence sich dabei ertappte, wie er Mutmaßungen darüber anstellte, wie er wohl war. Er vermutete, dass hinter der grummeligen, griesgrämigen Fassade mehr steckte. Aber Credence ahnte, dass er nichts anderes zu sehen bekommen würde.  
Seine Anstellung wäre bis zum Ende des Weihnachtsgeschäfts begrenzt. Danach würde er sie alle nicht wiedersehen und sich deutlich mehr auf sein Studium konzentrieren. Und bis dahin sollte er genug zu tun haben, als dass er sich über solche Dinge den Kopf zerbrechen konnte. Denn der Ansturm auf Weihnachtsbäume nahm mit jeder Woche, die verging, zu und als Weihnachten nur noch wenige Tage entfernt war, hatte Credence so viel zu tun, dass er nach seiner Schicht oft vollkommen fertig in sein Bett fiel und direkt einschlief. Er war froh, dass er die Kunden nicht alle allein bedienen musste und dass Newt und Tina auch noch da waren. Sonst hätte er nicht gewusst, wie er allen Anfragen hätte gerecht werden sollen.

Als sich Newt zwei Tage vor Weihnachten überraschend mit Grippe krankmeldete und Tina bedauernd mitteilte, dass sie frühzeitig kündigen musste, um genug Zeit zu haben, ihre Hausarbeiten zu beenden, sah sich Credence plötzlich allein dem Kundenansturm gegenüber. Derart unterbesetzt, in der wichtigsten Zeit, die das Weihnachtsbaumgeschäft kannte, war es nur richtig, dass Mr. Graves entsprechende Maßnahmen ergriff. Nur leider gelang es ihm auf die Schnelle nicht, für die wenigen Tage noch einen Ersatz aufzutreiben und so stellte er sich selbst den Kunden und ihren Fragen.  
Nun hatte Credence Gelegenheit, ihn bei der Arbeit zu beobachten – sofern es seine eigene Zeit zuließ. Und was er in den nächsten zwei Tagen lernte, bestätigte sein Bild von Mr. Graves und veränderte es zugleich. Er war ihm schon anfangs entschlossen, charakterstark und dominant erschienen. Aber, wie Credence nun feststellte, konnte er durchaus freundlich sein. Höflich, zuvorkommend und aufmerksam. Er betreute die Kunden zielführend, ließ sich nie die Kontrolle über ein Gespräch nehmen und entließ sie am Ende doch mit dem Gefühl, dass sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatten. Seine Verkaufsgespräche waren strukturiert, entschieden und effektiv. Und Credence bemerkte, wie viel er noch zu lernen hatte. Er versuchte, es zu imitieren. Es gelang ihm auf diese kurze Zeit nicht und doch musste er sich eingestehen, dass er so viel lernte, dass er davon definitiv auch später profitieren würde.  
Trotzdem waren die zwei Tage an Stress und Hektik nicht zu überbieten. Credence kroch am Ende seiner Schichten, die er bis zur Belastungsgrenze ausgedehnt hatte, vom Platz, war vollkommen KO, als er zu Hause ankam und wusste, wenn er keine Semesterferien hätte, hätte er es niemals so gut durchhalten können.

Deshalb war es durchaus eine Erleichterung, als sie am Weihnachtsabend zu zweit die letzten Kunden bedienten und dann endlich, gegen acht, den Weihnachtsbaummarkt schließen konnten. Nur noch zwei vereinzelte, traurig aussehende, kleine Tannen standen auf dem Platz, der nun, da er leer war, erstaunlich groß aussah.  
“Gute Arbeit”, sagte Mr. Graves zufrieden, nachdem sie das Tor geschlossen hatten. Selbst er klang erschöpft und nicht so kraftstrotzend wie sonst.  
“Danke”, sagte Credence abwesend. Es war das erste Mal, dass Mr. Graves ihn lobte, aber er war zu erschöpft, um sich darüber zu freuen.  
Sie gingen zu dem kleinen Blockhaus. Credence würde seine Tasche holen und sich dann zum letzten Mal verabschieden. Ein sonderbar wehmütiges Gefühl stieg in ihm auf. Die letzten Wochen waren anstrengend gewesen aber insgesamt hatte der Nebenjob ihm viel Freude bereitet. Und darüber hinaus hatte er einiges gelernt. Es war schade, Newt und Tina nicht mehr jeden Tag zu sehen.  
“Und schon ist Weihnachten”, sagte Mr. Graves, während sie auf das Blockhaus zugingen, “Ich finde, wir haben uns eine Belohnung verdient.” Vor dem Container blieb er stehen.  
Credence, der ihm nicht folgen konnte, schaute Mr. Graves fragend an.  
“Ich habe noch eine Flasche Glühwein im Büro”, sagte Mr. Graves leichthin, “Was hältst du davon, wenn wir sie öffnen? Zur Feier der erfolgreichen Saison trotz der Herausforderungen?”  
Sein Angebot überraschte Credence. “O-okay”, war alles, was er herausbringen konnte, weil er gar nicht wusste, was er darauf sagen sollte.  
Sein Zögern ließ Mr. Graves innehalten. Dann wanderte ein Ausdruck wie schlechtes Gewissen über sein Gesicht. “Entschuldige, ich halte dich auf”, sagte er schuldbewusst, “Zu Hause wartet sicher deine Familie auf dich.”  
Credence fühlte den Stich. Es war Weihnachten und er würde in seine kleine einsame Wohnung zurückkehren. Da war keine Familie, die auf ihn wartete. Nicht, seit er alt genug gewesen war, auszuziehen und seiner Ziehmutter den Rücken zu kehren. “Nein, es... es ist in Ordnung. Ich habe Zeit”, beteuerte er.  
Seine Worte schienen Mr. Graves zu überraschen. Credence meinte, Bestürzung in seinen Augen auffunkeln zu sehen, doch es erlosch so schnell wieder, dass er sich nicht sicher sein konnte. “Oh. Nun, dann... Ich werde sofort den Glühwein aufwärmen”, verkündete er.  
Credence nickte. “Ist gut.”

Während Mr. Graves im Container verschwand, blieb Credence in der klirrenden Kälte draußen stehen und schaute seinem Atem dabei zu, wie er in feinen Wölkchen davonschwebte. Es wunderte ihn, dass ihm sein Boss Alkohol anbot. Das hätte er dem korrekten und strengen Mr. Graves nicht zugetraut. Aber vermutlich war es eine Ausnahme. Es war ihr letzter Tag. Credences Schicht war zu Ende. Faktisch trank er also gar nicht bei der Arbeit.  
Versonnen schaute Credence in die Sterne. Hier, inmitten der großen Stadt, konnte er kaum welche von ihnen sehen. Doch die Nacht war so klar, dass ihm dennoch einige Dutzend entgegenblinkten.  
Es war friedlich hier draußen und nach getaner Arbeit fühlte Credence sich sehr zufrieden. Er hatte etwas geschaffen, hatte viele Haushalte mit seinen Bäumen glücklich gemacht und dazu beigetragen, dass sich das Weihnachtsgefühl verteilte. Einen Job zu haben, mit dem er anderen Menschen helfen konnte, gefiel ihm. Es gab ihm das gute Gefühl, normal und rechtschaffen zu sein. Ein guter Mensch zu sein. Einer, dem Gott vergeben konnte.  
Nachdenklich betrachtete er die Sterne und fragte sich, ob Gott ihm je verzeihen würde. Oder ob es Credence war, der sich verzeihen musste, dafür, dass er seiner Ziehmutter geglaubt und sich für krankhaft und böse gehalten hatte.  
Er verlor sich in seinen Gedanken und wurde daraus erst wieder entrissen, als er hörte, wie sich die Tür des Containers öffnete und Mr. Graves die drei vergitterten Metallstufen hinabstieg. Credence wandte sich zu ihm herum. Der Ältere trug zwei Tassen in den Händen, aus denen es dampfte. Er reichte Credence eine davon.  
“Danke”, sagte Credence höflich, nahm sie entgegen und roch daran. Es duftete nach Nelken, Zimt, Orangenschalen und nach süßem Alkohol.  
“Gern”, sagte Mr. Graves und wiederholte: “Das haben wir uns verdient, nach diesem Tag.”  
Credence nickte lächelnd. Der Tag war wirklich kraftzehrend gewesen. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass so viele Leute ihre Weihnachtsbäume erst auf die letzte Minute kaufen würden.  
Mr. Graves setzte sich auf eine der Metallstufen und trank einen Schluck, ehe er das Gesicht verzog. “Vorsicht”, warnte er Credence, “Er ist ziemlich heiß.”  
Credence musste schmunzeln. “Gut zu wissen”, sagte er und weil ihm die Füße wehtaten davon, dass er den ganzen Tag auf den Beinen gewesen war, setzte er sich ebenfalls auf eine der Stufen – ein wenig tiefer als Mr. Graves.  
“Wie wirst du die nächsten Tage verbringen?”, fragte Mr. Graves und überraschte Credence dadurch mit dem Versuch, Small Talk zu führen. Credence hatte nicht geglaubt, dass Mr. Graves sinnloses Geplauder für angebracht hielt, wenn es nicht dem Verkauf von Weihnachtsbäumen diente.  
Credence zuckte mit den Schultern. “Ich denke, ich werde lernen”, antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß, “Ich habe das Studium in den letzten Tagen ein wenig vernachlässigt und mit bleiben nur noch ein paar Wochen bis zu den Prüfungen.”  
“Aber sicher nicht die ganze Zeit, oder?”, fragte Mr. Graves freundlich, “Es ist immerhin Weihnachten. Deine Familie wäre enttäuscht, wenn du die Zeit gar nicht mit ihnen verbringst.”  
Credence schluckte. Da war es schon wieder, dieses unangenehme Gefühl. “Ich habe keine Familie”, antwortete er und er versuchte, sachlich und unbekümmert zu klingen. Weil er fühlte, dass die Stimmung zwischen ihnen beklommen wurde, fragte Credence eilig: “Und Sie? Was haben Sie geplant?”  
“Nicht viel”, sagte Mr. Graves, der sich nach einigem Schweigen dazu entschieden zu haben schien, den Themenwechsel anzunehmen. “Einige organisatorische Dinge bezüglich des Weihnachtsbaummarktes.” Er machte eine weitschweifende Geste. “Die Verwaltung will eine Kostenaufstellung und dann wird der Platz wieder an den Pächter übergeben.”  
Credence nickte. Das klang genauso wenig nach Familienaktivitäten. Er fragte sich, ob Mr. Graves geschieden war. Ob er Kinder hatte, die er vielleicht kurz an den Weihnachtsfeiertagen sah, ehe sie wieder von ihrer Mutter abgeholt wurden. Verheiratet schien er nicht zu sein, wenn er es heute nicht eilig hatte, nach Hause zu kommen. Aber Credence war zu schüchtern, um selbst zu fragen. Stattdessen trank er einen großen Schluck heißen Glühwein und bemerkte zufrieden, dass das Getränk ihn ordentlich durchwärmte. Den ganzen Tag draußen zu stehen, hatte ihn ziemlich unterkühlt. Die heiße Tasse tat außerdem seinen Händen gut, deren Fingerspitzen schon ganz blau angelaufen waren.  
“Lebst du allein, Credence?”, fragte Mr. Graves in die Stille hinein.  
Credence schwieg einen Moment. Es war schwer, auf diese Frage zu antworten. Sicher wollte Mr. Graves nur Small Talk betreiben, aber Credence sprach nicht gern über sein derzeitiges Leben, weil er sich ab und an recht einsam fühlte in seiner kleinen Wohnung. Und er fragte sich, wie viel er sagen musste und wo er die klare Grenze ziehen konnte, weil es Mr. Graves nichts anging. Schließlich kam es jetzt nicht mehr darauf an. Sie würden ab morgen getrennte Wege gehen.  
Andererseits, was hatte er schon zu verlieren, wenn sie sich ohnehin nicht wiedersahen? Wieso dann eine freundlich interessierte Frage abblocken?  
Also nickte Credence. “Ja”, antwortete er, “Ich bin vor einigen Monaten in eine eigene Wohnung gezogen.” Er wollte nicht darüber sprechen, wo er zuvor gewohnt hatte. Das Thema war zu schmerzhaft und er wollte die Stimmung nicht trüben. Daher fragte er stattdessen: “Und Sie?”  
“Ja”, antwortete Mr. Graves, trank noch einen großen Schluck Glühwein und legte dann den Kopf in den Nacken. “Es hat etwas Angenehmes, einen Ort für sich zu haben”, sagte er, während er die Sterne ansah.  
Credence schwieg. Sicher, er fühlte sich nun freier und sicherer als zuvor. Aber es war trotzdem einsam. Um nichts sagen zu müssen, trank er seinen Glühwein aus. Es wärmte ihm angenehm den Magen und er konnte fühlen, wie der Alkohol ihm warm durch die Blutbahnen wanderte. Der Glühwein entspannte ihn und machte ihn ein wenig schläfrig.  
“Menschen können zuweilen recht anstrengend sein”, sprach Mr. Graves in die Stille hinein, ohne dass er eine Antwort zu erwarten schien. Es war, als würde er es zu sich selbst sagen. “Es ist selten, auf jemanden zu treffen, mit dem man tatsächlich auskommt. Ohne, dass sich einer zu sehr verbiegen muss.”  
Credence nickte und schaute zu, wie Mr. Graves seine Tasse leerte. Eine Weile saßen sie stumm auf der Treppe, dann schien Mr. Graves aus seinen Gedanken zurück zu finden. Er blickte in seine Tasse und dann zu Credence hin. “Die Hälfte der Flasche ist noch da”, sagte er, “Möchtest du noch etwas?”  
Credence wusste, dass er aufhören sollte. Er hatte keinerlei Übung mit Alkohol und sein Bewusstsein schwebte bereits auf einer leichten flauschigen Wolke der gelösten Entspannung. Trotzdem nickte er und reichte Mr. Graves seine Tasse. “Danke”, sagte er.  
Mr. Graves nahm die Tasse entgegen, verschwand wieder im Inneren des Containers und kam bald mit zwei vollen Tassen wieder hinaus. Er reihte Credence seine Tasse zurück. “Ist es nicht seltsam, wie das menschliche Gehirn funktioniert?”, fragte er, als hätten sie eben noch ein Gespräch geführt, an das er nun anknüpfte. Credence hatte Mühe, ihm zu folgen – und das lag nur bedingt am Alkohol.  
“In wiefern?”, fragte er und trank einen vorsichtigen Schluck.  
“Gefühle”, präzisierte Mr. Graves, “Emotionen. Zu- und Abneigung.” Er machte eine weitschweifende Geste, während er nachdenklich in die Ferne schaute, als sehe er dort etwas. “Irgendwelche chemischen Prozesse werden in unseren Köpfen losgetreten und schon fühlen wir uns wütend oder entspannt oder aufgeregt.”  
Credence runzelte die Stirn. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er nach einem langen anstrengenden Arbeitstag und eineinhalb Tassen Glühwein in der Verfassung war, solche schwerwiegenden Themen zu besprechen.  
“Alles außerhalb unserer Kontrolle”, stellte Mr. Graves fest und schaute dann Credence so durchdringend an, dass er Gänsehaut bekam. “Wusstest du, dass es nur drei Sekunden benötigt, bis man weiß, ob man jemanden mag? Die einzige Frage, die sich das Gehirn dabei stellt, ist, ob man diesen Menschen riechen kann. Die reine Chemie.”  
Credence schluckte betroffen. Er fragte sich immer noch, was Mr. Graves ihm damit sagen wollte und bemerkte nun, dass es nachteilig war, leicht angetrunken zu sein. Sein Geist war so verschwommen, dass er keine Struktur in Mr. Graves’ Worten erkannte.  
“Wir glauben, es ist alles in unserer Kontrolle, wen wir mögen und wen nicht. Aber das ist eine Lüge. Wir steuern gar nichts. Unser Gehirn macht das, biochemische Prozesse und das Unterbewusstsein. Wir finden nur die Begründungen dafür, warum wir mit diesen Prozessen übereinstimmen, damit wir uns selbst einreden können, dass es unsere eigene Entscheidung war.”  
Credence sagte nichts. Er versteckte sein Gesicht in der Tasse, trank einen großen Schluck und versuchte, zu begreifen, was Mr. Graves da sagte. “Das verstehe ich nicht”, nuschelte er, “Was bedeutet das?”  
“Es bedeutet, dass wir uns selbst austricksen können”, sagte Mr. Graves nickend, vollkommen von seinen Worten überzeugt. Er trank seinen Glühwein in großen Schlucken aus und stellte dann die Tasse neben sich auf die Treppenstufe. “Es bedeutet, dass wir das, was wir für andere Menschen empfinden – Sympathie, Abneigung, Wut, Freundschaft, sogar Liebe – dass wir das alles inszenieren können. Damit lösen wir eine biochemische Reaktion aus und die signalisiert unserem Gehirn, dass das, was wir nur vorgegeben haben, tatsächlich die Realität ist.”  
Credence schüttelte sprachlos den Kopf und in Ermangelung weiterer Worte ließ er einen Schluck Rotwein über seine Zunge rollen. Sein Blick begegnete dem von Mr. Graves. “Glauben Sie das wirklich?”, fragte er. Es klang zu abstrus um wahr zu sein. Und es würde so vieles bedeuten. Dass er seine Ziehmutter mögen konnte, wenn er nur so tat als ob. Dass er jedes Mal, wenn er fürchtete, dass jemand ihn ablehnte, sich nur auf eine gewisse Art verhalten musste, um sicherzugehen, dass diese Person ihn sympathisch fand.  
Mr. Graves zuckte mit den Schultern. “Ich habe davon gelesen”, sagte er nachdenklich, “Vor einigen Tagen war ein ziemlich langer Artikel dazu in einer Zeitung. Recht anschaulich erklärt. Sie haben Experimente mit Versuchspersonen durchgeführt. Es hat in neunzig Prozent der Fälle geklappt. Das, was sie erzeugen wollten, wurde erzeugt. Egal, ob es Abneigung, Freundschaft oder Liebe war.”  
“Tatsächlich?”, hauchte Credence atemlos und nun, da sein Geist entspannter war und er mit Mr. Graves allein war, erinnerte er sich daran, dass er ihn attraktiv fand. Mr. Graves sah überdurchschnittlich gut aus. Er hatte eine angenehme Stimme und konnte nett sein, wenn er wollte. Er war groß und breit gebaut und Credence wünschte sich, sie würden dieses Gespräch auf einer Couch fortführen, aneinandergeschmiegt, unter einer kuscheligen Sofadecke.  
Mr. Graves nickte. Er schien von den Gedanken glücklicherweise nichts zu ahnen.  
“Haben Sie es ausprobiert?”, fragte Credence leise in die Stille hinein. “Oder wollen Sie es versuchen?”  
Als Mr. Graves ihn überrascht ansah, bemerkte Credence, dass er soweit wohl nicht gedacht hatte. Und, damit er es nicht falsch verstand, setzte er eilig und sachlicher hinzu: “Vielleicht in einem Verkaufsgespräch? Wenn-wenn die Kunden Sie sofort mögen würden, würden sie noch schneller bei Ihnen kaufen.”  
Mr. Graves’ Mundwinkel zuckten. “Auf dem Gebiet kann ich mich nicht beschweren, denke ich”, sagte er und Credence gab ihm im Stillen recht. Er hatte ihn verkaufen gesehen. Mr. Graves brauchte keine zusätzlichen psychologischen Tricks, um jedem Kunden den perfekten Baum zu verkaufen.  
“Aber in anderen Bereichen wünschte ich, ich könnte mir dieses Wissen mehr zunutze machen”, fuhr Mr. Graves mit einem Seufzen fort und sein Blick glitt wieder in die Ferne.  
Credence beobachtete ihn verstohlen. “In welchen Bereichen?”, fragte er leise und er ahnte, dass der Glühwein an seiner lockeren Zunge schuld war.  
Mr. Graves schaute wieder zu ihm zurück, mit einem sonderbaren Ausdruck in den Augen. “In Liebesdingen”, antwortete er, überraschend direkt. “Es scheint mir unmöglich zu sein, jemanden an mich zu binden und das ist, um ehrlich zu sein, bedauerlich.”  
Credence errötete. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Mr. Graves die Karten so offen auf den Tisch legen würde und dieser schien ebenfalls zu bemerken, dass er für seine Verhältnisse ungewohnt offen war. “Entschuldige”, sagte er und blinzelte, als versuchte er, aus einem Traum zu erwachen, “Ich weiß nicht, warum ich dir das erzählt habe. Das ist sicher nicht das gewöhnliche Thema, das man an Weihnachten mit seinem Boss bespricht. Du musst mich für ziemlich jämmerlich halten.”  
“Nein”, sagte Credence leise, “Tue ich nicht.”  
Auf seine Worte schwiegen sie beide. Mr. Graves wirkte unzufrieden. Ob mit sich selbst oder seiner Situation, war schwer zu sagen.  
“Wollen Sie es denn...”, begann Credence und leckte sich nervös Glühwein von den Lippen, “...wollen Sie es denn ausprobieren? Das, was Sie gelesen haben?”  
Seine Frage schien Mr. Graves zu überrumpeln. “Ich... ich weiß nicht.”  
“Gibt es eine Beziehung, die Sie verändern wollen?”, fragte Credence.  
“Nun, da fallen mir schon ein paar ein”, sagte Mr. Graves nickend und fuhr dann fort: “Gott, allein die Beziehung zu meiner Tante ist furchtbar, wir haben die letzten Jahre gar nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen. Und ich habe jedes Jahr an ihrem Geburtstag ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie schon so alt ist und wenn ihr nun was zustößt, haben wir es nie aus der Welt geschafft, dass...”  
“Was ist mit mir?”, fragte Credence atemlos und unterbrach damit den Redeschwall seines Bosses.  
Mr. Graves hielt inne. “Mit dir?”, fragte er verwirrt.  
Credence nickte. Er wusste selbst nicht, was genau er da suggerieren wollte. Ja, er fand Mr. Graves attraktiv, aber er hatte nie über mehr nachgedacht. Wieso jetzt? War der Glühwein daran schuld? Brachte dieses gemeinsame Zusammensein auf einer eiskalten Treppe am Weihnachtsabend ihn auf seltsame Ideen? “Wenn ich Sie richtig verstanden habe”, sagte er langsam und es gelang ihm nicht länger, den Blick zu Mr. Graves aufrecht zu erhalten, “Dann können zwei Menschen nach dieser Theorie Zuneigung füreinander empfinden lernen, wenn sie nur die richtigen Gefühle beieinander auslösen.”  
Mr. Graves schwieg eine Weile. Dann sagte er, mit seltsam rauer Stimme. “Das ist richtig.” Er räusperte sich. “Aber Credence, ich denke nicht, dass...”  
“Wir sind beide allein an Weihnachten”, unterbrach Credence ihn mit sanfter Entschlossenheit und der Alkohol ließ ihn die Umstände so klar sehen, dass er darüber nicht einmal peinlich berührt sein konnte. Es war, als hätte er vom Kelch der Erkenntnis gekostet. Es war egal, dass er nicht wusste, ob Mr. Graves schwul war. Am Ende konnte man jeden lieben, wenn man sich nur darauf einließ. Der Gedanke beflügelte ihn. “Niemand wartet zu Hause auf uns. Was haben wir zu verlieren?”  
“Credence, das ist kein Spiel, dass wir einfach...” Mr. Graves’ Worte verloren sich. Er wirkte sprachlos, als wäre der Vorschlag für ihn zu absurd. Zu groß und zu unwirklich.  
“Es ist egal, wie es ausgeht”, sagte Credence, “Ab morgen können wir getrennte Wege gehen. Egal, wie das hier endet, es wird uns nicht schaden.”  
Mr. Graves schwieg, aber er warf Credence einen Blick zu, der bedeutete: ‘Bist du dir da sicher?’  
Credence hielt dem Blick tapfer stand. Er sank in die braunen Augen ein, die ihm so nah waren und begriff bereits, wieso dieses Experiment nur funktionieren konnte: Allein dieser Moment, der sich in die Ewigkeit auszudehnen schien und in dem sie in den Augen des Anderen versanken, löste ein warmes Gefühl der Geborgenheit und Verbundenheit in ihm aus, das ihn süchtig nach mehr machte. Er hoffte nur, dass es Mr. Graves ähnlich ging, denn nun wollte er das Experiment umso mehr wagen. Nach einigen weiteren Sekunden ließ Mr. Graves, der die Luft angehalten hatte, sie schließlich mit einem Seufzen entweichen und beendete den Blickkontakt. “In Ordnung”, sagte er, als hätte er sich geschlagen gegeben, “Wir versuchen es.”  
Seine Zustimmung führte dazu, dass Credences Herz schneller schlug. Jetzt erst begriff er, was er da in die Wege geleitet hatte. Hatte er sich das gut überlegt? Er war mit einem Mal furchtbar nervös, sein Mund wurde ganz trocken und seine Finger begannen zu zittern. Eilig stellte er seine Tasse a.  
“Also”, sagte er und sein Blick landete unwillkürlich auf Mr. Graves’ geschwungenen Lippen. “Wie gehen wir das an?”  
Mr. Graves dachte einen Moment nach, dann sagte er: “Wir müssen dem Anderen zeigen, dass wir ihn lieben. Wenn er sich geliebt fühlt, wird er das Gefühl verinnerlichen und erwidern.”  
“O-okay”, stammelte Credence, der plötzlich das Gefühl hatte, sich zu viel vorgenommen zu haben. Wohin hatten ihn der Alkohol und seine gelöste Zunge nur gebracht?  
“Wie wäre es...”, begann Mr. Graves und sein Blick fiel sichtbar auf Credences Mund, “...wenn wir einen Kuss versuchen?”  
Credence nickte zögernd. “Okay”, hauchte er fahrig und kam sich mit einem Mal sehr wortkarg vor. Weil er zwei Stufen unter Mr. Graves saß, stützte er sich auf den vergitterten Stufen über sich ab und beugte sich vor. Mr. Graves kam ihm entgegen, beugte sich hinunter und legte ihm sacht eine Hand an die Wange, um sein Gesicht zu sich zu dirigieren. Es war unwirklich, ihn so nah bei sich zu fühlen. Credence konnte jede Wimper sehen, konnte seinen Duft einatmen und musste feststellen, dass ihm das gefiel. Die Wärme seiner großen Hände behagte Credence und als Mr. Graves’ Atem seine Lippen streifte, fühlte er ein Ziehen in seinem Unterleib. Am Rande kam ihn die Erkenntnis, dass es nicht viel brauchte, damit er sich in Mr. Graves verliebte. Es schien, dass Nähe und Zeit bereits ausreichten. Angst stieg in ihm auf, dass Mr. Graves nicht das Gleiche empfinden würde. Dass er ihn fortstoßen würde. Diese Gedanken kamen jäh zum Halt, als sich die weichen Lippen auf seine legten und ihn umsichtig küssten, als fürchteten sie, ihn zu verletzen. Credence war schon ewig nicht mehr geküsst worden und noch nie mit so viel Rücksicht. Er schmolz in den Kuss, bewegte seine Lippen gegen die des Anderen und war dann enttäuscht, als sie sich voneinander lösten und Mr. Graves den Kopf zurück zog.  
Augenblicklich kehrten seine Ängste zurück und nun waren sie stärker als zuvor. Mr. Graves hatte sich himmlisch angefühlt, berauschend und so anziehend, dass Credence wusste, dass er bereits süchtig war. Würde Mr. Graves nun erkennen, dass der Kuss ein fruchtloser Versuch gewesen war und würde er es abbrechen, wäre Credence verletzt – obwohl er zuvor behauptet hatte, dass niemand verletzt werden würde.  
“Das war...”, begann Mr. Graves langsam und er schien so davon eingenommen zu sein, diese Empfindungen zuzuordnen, dass ihm nicht gleich das passende Wort einfallen wollte.  
Credence, der fürchtete, dass nun alles endete und sich schon damit abfand, sich peinlich berührt zu entschuldigen und endlich nach Hause zu gehen, schwieg nervös.  
“...ungewohnt”, beendete Mr. Graves seinen Satz. Credence wusste nicht so recht, was er damit anfangen sollte, stellte allerdings fest, dass Mr. Graves’ ihn prüfend ansah, als wäre er tatsächlich nicht so recht in der Lage, sich eine Meinung dazu zu bilden.  
“Ich denke, wir...”, begann Mr. Graves nach einiger Zeit nachdenklich, “... wir sollten das wiederholen.”  
Überrascht blickte Credence zu Mr. Graves auf. Ihm blieb keine Zeit, zu antworten, denn Mr. Graves hatte sich erneut vorgebeugt, ihm die Hand dieses Mal in den Nacken gelegt, und drückte ihn zu sich, bis sich ihre Lippen erneut berührten. Das Gefühl war intensiver als bei ihrem ersten Kuss. Auch, weil Mr. Graves mehr Druck ausübte und weniger vorsichtig war. Er bewegte die Lippen stärker und als er mit der Zungenspitze unerwartet über Credences Unterlippe strich, entwich dem Jüngeren ein überraschtes Keuchen. Credence fühlte, dass das Ziehen in seinem Unterleib zunahm und die Hitze, die sich durch den Alkohol in ihm ausgebreitet hatte, wurde ebenfalls stärker. Er ahnte, dass es ihm nun noch schwerer fallen würde, sich von Mr. Graves loszusagen. Als sich ihre Lippen voneinander lösten und Mr. Graves die Hand von seinem Nacken nahm, widerstand Credence dem Drang, seinem Mund mit dem eigenen zu folgen. Stattdessen warf er einen scheuen Blick in das verwirrte Gesicht seines Gegenübers, der offensichtlich noch immer Schwierigkeiten hatte, zu verstehen, was er fühlte.  
“Und?”, hakte Credence leise nach und bemerkte, wie rau seine Stimme klang. “Funktioniert es?”  
“Ich...”, begann Mr. Graves und begegnete dem Blick irritiert, als verstünde er es nicht, “...ich denke schon.” Er klang überrascht, obwohl er zuvor selbst gesagt hatte, dass diese Experimente mit sehr hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit von Erfolg gekrönt waren. “Ich... ich fühle tatsächlich etwas wie Zuneigung”, fuhr Mr. Graves langsam fort, als horche er in sich hinein.  
Credence nickte zaghaft. “Geht mir auch so”, flüsterte er.  
Er errötete unter Mr. Graves’ Blick, der genauso verwundert wirkte wie zuvor.  
“Was hältst du davon...”, begann Mr. Graves langsam, “...wenn wir irgendwo hin gehen, wo es wärmer ist? Wenn das hier tatsächlich funktioniert, möchte ich nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, dass du dir in unserer ersten Nacht beinahe den Tod geholt hast.”  
Credence errötete bei den Worten so heftig, dass er sich sicher war, dass er in der Dunkelheit strahlte. Aber das, was Mr. Graves andeutete, hatte so viel Zukunft enthalten, dass ihm ganz schwindelig wurde. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm das alles zu schnell ging. Sein, vom Alkohol berauschter, Geist schien kein Problem mit der Geschwindigkeit zu haben.  
Credence nickte zögernd. “In Ordnung”, sagte er leise und entlockte Mr. Graves damit ein Lächeln.  
Während er selbst noch nicht fassen konnte, dass das alles tatsächlich geschah, erhob sich Credence. Sie gingen in den Container, um ihre Sachen zu holen und noch während sie das Gelände gemeinsam verließen - Mr. Graves hatte das Experiment vorgeschlagen, dass sie ihre Hände hielten – fragte er sich, ob er jemals ein so schönes Weihnachten gehabt hatte. Oder ob das das Weihnachtswunder war, von dem immer alle sprachen. Unglaublich genug war es allemal.


End file.
